Baby Blue
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Part of Femslash February. Prompt: Waiting. Annie is tired of waiting on Hitch to finish getting ready. Hitch cuts a deal–if Annie lets her pick her attire, she can use the bathroom.


Annie folded her arms over her chest, she had no idea how it could possibly take one person so long to pick an outfit and put it on.

This was her Hitch's fourth outfit so far. Really she ought to wake up earlier and snatch up the bathroom first, she would be in and out before her roommate even woke up. She heard a few 'hmm's' and 'no, not quite's'. She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot.

In the time it had taken Hitch to decide on a shirt, she could have tossed her hoodie on, pulled on a pair of pants, combed her hair, and had breakfast prepared. She very well could have prepared herself breakfast as she waited but she wanted to let Hitch know that she was being a hinderance.

Perhaps if she tapped her foot enough and maintained her cross-armed position, Hitch would take a hing and hurry it up.

No such luck.

"Hey Annie, what do you think? Baby blue or pastel pink?" She held both dresses up. "Baby blue." She held that one up. "Pastel pink." She lifted that one.

"How about wearing our uniform?" Annie suggested.

Hitch laughed, a sound accented with a soft snort. Annie would never admit it, but she did find that little snorting laugh to be rather precious. "It's the weekend, Annie. Who wears their uniform off duty?"

"If you would let me use the bathroom, I would."

"Well then it's a good thing that I'm hogging it." She paused, giving Annie a once over. The kind that put a soft pink tinge to her cheeks. "I think I'll go with pastel pink. Baby blue would look nice with your eyes." She put her hands on Annie's shoulders. "It might speed things up if you try it on." She took Annie's arm and draped that gaudy dress over it.

Annie sighed. "Fine. She supposed that a sacrifice had to be made if she ever wanted to accomplish anything that morning.

"Wonderful, Annie!" Hitch clapped. "I'll be right out!"

What an ugly color that dress was. She had condemned herself. Hitch re-emerged wearing her ridiculously short sundress. At least it flattered and suited her. Evidently, Annie was under the impression that Hitch was trying to make a fool of her.

"Bathroom is all yours, you better come out with that dress on and not that frumpy uniform."

"Frumpy?" She thought that the uniform made her look rather sharp and put together.

"Stop stalling!" Hitch practically shoved her into the bathroom. "I'm dying to see you in something that will actually look cute."

Annie rolled her eyes and stepped into the bathroom. Trying not to think about it too much, she slipped into the dress. It was definitely skimpier than anything she'd choose for herself. But it earned her the ability to brush her teeth in a timely manner. And a chance to brush and pull her hair up without having to wait another hour or three.

She emerged feeling rather ridiculous.

The dress didn't suit her at all.

Hitch was squealing and clapping. "You should let me dress you more often! You're so pretty when you put even minimum effort in."

Annie's cheeks colored for a second time that morning.

"We should do your makeup too!"

"Not part of the agreement." Annie mumbled.

"Aww c'mon, just a little lipstick?" Her hands were back on Annie's shoulders, chest pressed too close for her cheeks not to warm even further.

"Is there anything about me that says, I'm a lipstick kind of person?"

"You're natural beauty." Hitch remarked.

Annie groaned.

"What's the hurry anyways?"

To be frank, there was none in particular. She finally had a day to herself, she just didn't want to spend it on silly Hitch quests. "I have an assignment to get to."

Hitch tapped her finger on Annie's collarbone. "Lie-ar." She sing-songed. "You and I both know that you would have left ages ago with your hair uncombed and your teeth unbrushed if you had an assignment to do."

It would seem that, this time, there was no getting around Hitch's ridiculous antics.

"Let me give you one relaxing day, if you hate it we never have to do it again."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Annie threatened sternly.

"Wow, you are intense." It was Hitch's turn to offer an eye-roll. "Whatever, you're going to have a great day today. Just let me finish getting ready."

Annie exhaled. Well, at least she would have time to get some reading done.


End file.
